club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a shore in Club Penguin Rewritten, located on the southwestern side of the island. A fairly open space, the main attraction of the Dock is a speedboat, where players can play the game Hydro Hopper. It has a Game Upgrades catalog, where players can buy new boards to use in Hydro Hopper. Tour Guide The Dock is known as one of the shores on Club Penguin Island. It is located in the south-west section of the island. The dock features a speedboat, and if a penguin walks up to it, they can play the mini-game Hydro Hopper. Various stacked buoys are also near the boat. There are also two wakeboards, with a red note that leads to the Game Upgrades catalog when clicked on. Parties & Events 2017 * At the Puffle Party 2017, there was a huge puffle playhouse with balloons and bunting surrounding it. * The Dock's snow had a whitish-green color in the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017. There were lots of shamrocks scattered on the floor, as well as a pot of gold. A rainbow could be seen from the distance from the Ski Hill via this area. The stacked buoys also were colored green. * During the April Fools' Party 2017, Red and white bunting and balloons were hung around the dock. There were also some black and white checker flags, and some rope barriers were also placed near the shore. Two big red signs read: "Go really fast!" and "Super speed!" suggesting some sort of race. * For the Medieval Party 2017, two carriages were parked up on the site. One of the carriages was a Travelling Blacksmith, whilst the other was possibly a food market. There was also a guide sign, with arrows pointing to the Black Tower, Wizard Tower, Siege Forts and Knight Club. There was also a "Knights Needed" sign. * The Dock was decorated as construction began for the Music Jam 2017. The construction featured some crates of instruments, a cactus and a star prop. There was also a stage. * During the Music Jam 2017 itself, the dock featured a massive stage, featuring a dance floor, instruments and an entrance to the Backstage. There are three cameras, labelled A, B and C. There were several music snow prints in the snow, as well as a couple music note props scattered around the area. There was also a table for penguins to judge the performances of music-inspired penguins! As well as that, there is an applause button in the bottom right corner. When clicked, it plays an "applause" sound. * A booth appeared at the Dock during the Color Vote 2017. Here, penguins could of voted for only one out of three candidate colors: Lavender, Dark Red or Maroon to become the next color for penguins to wear. * At the Water Party 2017, a massive sandcastle lays at the Dock, complete with a moat. There was also a pump, which would spout water into the ocean when the mouse was moved over it. * Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party was held from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. The area featured crates, a table and some wooden planks. After construction ended, the party began. The shore was blocked off whilst the island was in the air. The Breeze Maker 3000 was placed here, allowing penguins to activate kites to create breezes. There were also three grey propellers in the area. A tube with a buoy leads down to the Hydro Hopper too. * During the Wilderness Expedition 2017, a sign was placed to the right of the room leading to the Glade area. Next to it are a couple of flags; one yellow and one blue. * At The Fair 2017, the room contained the games Ring the Bell and Puffle Shuffle. In the surroundings, there were some red and yellow bunting, haystacks (some of them had balloons attached to them) and an orange juice bar. The entrance to Hydro-Hopper was also decorated, with an arrow pointing to it. * During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. * For the Halloween Party 2017, the Dock was home to a large pumpkin patch, surrounded by iron gates and was only lit with a single lantern. There was also a huge jack-o-lantern placed next to the patch. On the dirt, footprints can be seen going through the patch. * At the time of Operation: Blackout, the sun was blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Specifically, the Dock was used as a caring place for puffles during the operation. Other details included a campfire, a teleporter to the Secret HQ, a snow trekker and java bags blocking off part of the shore. Players could also access the Operation: Blackout Catalog here. * During Dig Out the Island, the Dock stayed the same as it did in Operation: Blackout phase 3, but the tent used for the caring of puffles was removed, and the campfire near the tent was also removed, so is the entrance to the Secret HQ, the snow trekker, and the java bags blocking the shore of the Dock. Pins Gallery Parties 2017 Puffle_Party_2017_Dock.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2008_Dock.png|April Fools Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2017 Dock MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Dock.png|Music Jam 2017 2017 Color Vote Dock.png|Color Vote 2017 Water Party 2017 Dock.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Dock.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction FoFDock.png|Festival of Flight 2017 WE2011Dock.png|Wilderness Expedition 2017 The_Fair_2017_Dock.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Dock.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.04.15 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Dockphase2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Dockphase3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Dockphase4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigDock.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Dock.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Dock.png|Dock Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Room Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Permanent Rooms